This new carnation cultivar resulted as a sport of the variety "Lonsico" U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,446) and was discovered in a cultivated area in the south of France in 1982. This sport was selected for propagation because of its considerably brighter cardinal red coloration compared with the blooms of the parent plant and propagation of this sport was first accomplished, by means of cuttings, at La Londe-Les Maures-Var, France. Continued propagation at La Londe through successive generations, both by in vitro propagation and by cuttings, at La Londe has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the sport hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.